lowynewvoicesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowy New Voices Wiki
Each year, the Lowy Institute for International Policy hosts a seminar with a specific theme relevant to international policy, which is attended by early-career professionals, who have the potential for extensive careers in public policy. This is an UNOFFICIAL wiki for information concerning New Voices. Links to Outcomes Reports New Voices 2004 - A la carte sovereignty: Australia's transforming borders Outcomes report New Voices 2005 - Binding the World Togetherhttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=274 New Voices 2006 - Technology and International Relationshttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=398 New Voices 2007 - International Leadershiphttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=621 New Voices 2008 - Responsibility in a Globalised Worldhttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=873 Mona Balram AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Kim Biedrzycki AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Hannah Bleby AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Alicia Brown Oz Minerals Lauren Chaffey BHP Billiton Limited Lily Chan Commonwealth Bank of Australia Naomi Chun Lowy Institute for International Policy Olivia Coldrey Export Finance and Insurance Corporation (EFIC) Toby Collis Lowy Institute for International Policy Ed Coper Getup! Kate Cornford The University of New South Wales Jessica Erhart AIESEC Australia Ltd James Fisher Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade (DFAT) Ben Ford Export Finance and Insurance Corporation (EFIC) Dashiell Gantner The Myer Foundation Anna Gilchrist AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Alison Gordon The Australian Army Evian Gutman Lowy Institute for International Policy Renee Hancock ANZ Banking Group Limited Fergus Hanson Lowy Institute for International Policy Christina Hill Oxfam Australia Tom Hinds Booz & Company (Australia) Ltd David Howell Lowy Institute for International Policy Max Jeganathan Parliament of Australia Hagen Jewell Supreme Court of New South Wales Benjamin Kent Department for Planning and Infrastructure, WA Stefan Knollmayer AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Greg Lavery Booz & Company (Australia) Ltd Jason Mabee ABN AMRO Australia Holdings Pty Limited Peter Maskell Booz & Company (Australia) Ltd Kate Mason The University of New South Wales Thomas McFarlane Corrs Chambers Westgarth Dougal McInnes Cool nrg international Edward Morgan Australian Catholic University Jon Myer The Foundation for Young Australians Jennifer Noble AusAID (Australian Agency for International Development) Susan Park The University of Sydney Lisa Pryor Sydney Morning Herald Pia Riley Australian Red Cross Sam Roggeveen Lowy Institute for International Policy Cassandra Scott Telstra Corporation Limited Philippa Sjoquist Environmental Resource Management Xian Zhi Soon Board of Studies, New South Wales Matt Stoeckel John Swire & Sons Pty Limited Andrew Ure Department of Climate Change Frances Voon Lowy Institute for International Policy Justin Ward Insurance Australia Group Limited Tim West Hyro Greg Wilcock Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade (DFAT) New Voices 2009 - Networkedhttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=1087 Mr Philip Amery Credit Suisse Management (Australia) Pty Limited Mr Edward Archibald AusAID Ms Elena Bondareva Thinc Projects Ms Larissa Brown Centre for Sustainability Leadership Major Craig Campbell Department of Defence Mr Nelson Chan Booz & Company (Australia) Ltd Ms Jaz Choi The University of Queensland Ms Philippa Collin Inspire Foundation Mr Brett Cooper Department of the Prime Minister and Cabinet Ms Elizabeth Cox Macquarie Group Limited Mr Chris Croke Lowy Institute for International Policy Ms Claire Dennis AusAID Ms Clare Doube AusAID Ms Angela Evans Lowy Institute for International Policy Ms Mary Fifita Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Daniel Flitton The Age Mr David Fraser Credit Suisse Management (Australia) Pty Limited Mr Vafa Ghazavi Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade Mr Jeremy Green Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade Mr Sassoon Grigorian Microsoft Pty Limited Mr Allan Gyngell Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Fergus Hanson Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Raoul Heinrichs Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Fred Hersch The University of Sydney Mr Mike Hickinbotham Telstra Corporation Limited Mr Alexei Kral ConsulateGeneral of the United States of America Ms Christine Leah The Australian National University 9 Ms Martine Letts Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Adam Lockyer Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Steven Lowy Lowy Institute for International Policy Ms Michelle Mackrell Adelaide Brighton Ltd Ms Emily Margo Dyson Initiative Ms Nina Markovic Parliament of Australia Mr Simon Moffat Department of Defence Mr David Naylor The Law Council of Australia Mr Joel Negin The University of Sydney Mr Gobie Rajalingam Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr David Reid Science Applications International Corporations Mr Ben Rimmer Department of the Prime Minister and Cabinet Mr Sam Roggeveen Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Tim Siegenbeek van Heukelom Lowy Institute for International Policy Mr Damien Spry The University of Sydney Ms Anna Maria Talas Documentary filmmaker Ms Stephanie Taylor Australian Federal Police Mr Ashley Townshend The University of Sydney Ms Kate Wild ABC TV Lt. Col. Scott Winter Department of Defence New Voices 2010 - Global Encountershttp://www.lowyinstitute.org/Publication.asp?pid=1356 References